


The Here and Now

by heeroluva



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You end up in my infirmary far too often.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downfall35](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=downfall35).



Bones signed wearily as he finished bandaging Jim’s ribs. There was really no medical need for it, as it had been proven long ago that it did not make any different in terms of healing, and he’d already used the osteogenic stimulator on them, meaning they were well on their way to being healed. What it did do though, was remind the person that they were indeed injured and needed to take extra care when moving around so as to not cause further injury. That was the last thing Jim needed. “You end up in my infirmary far too often.”

“Bones…” Jim drawled in a warning tone.

They’d had this conversation many times before, and it never changed anything. Bones still had one ace up his sleeve that he hadn’t tried yet, hadn’t wanted to use, but he felt that he didn’t have any choice. “Jim, my worst nightmare is the day that they don’t bring you to my sickbay, but to the morgue where I have to declare you dead. It would destroy me, Jim.”

Bones pulled Jim close, careful of his ribs, healed but still fragile.

“Bones, I wouldn’t—“

He cut him off with a quick kiss before staying with a sad smile, “Don’t make me promises you can’t keep.”

“Bones,” Jim sighed against his mouth before leaning in for another kiss, which Bones returned eagerly.

This was all that mattered, the here and now. He couldn’t think of the future because that route led to heartbreak.


End file.
